For improving traveling performance on uneven terrain, it is particularly important to improve damping performance of a tire which is a performance of absorbing an external force received from irregularity of a road surface, and handling performance in cornering. Therefore, in conventional motorcycle tires for traveling on uneven terrain, it has been attempted to achieve both the damping performance and the handling performance by forming a carcass from a plurality of carcass plies with use of a cord of a low modulus fiber such as nylon fiber, rayon fiber or polyester fiber as a carcass cord, while adjusting thickness of the carcass cord and number of the cords per unit length.